Cell Block Tango
by bellezza danneggiata
Summary: Full summary and preview of new story inside...'Cell Block Girls' the hottest erotica club in Seattle where the famous Cell Block Girls perform their signature Cell Block Tango. But who is the mysterious brunette Italian girl in the blonde wig...


_Cell Block Tango_

**Summary**

'Cell Block Girls' the hottest erotica club in Seattle is literally out of seats every Wednesday Friday and Saturday night when the famous Cell Block Girls perform their signature Cell Block Tango. But who is the mysterious brunette Italian girl dressed up in the blonde wig and the only white dress out of the famous six? A story of how one can move up in life from nothing to seeing their face on every telegraph pole in the strip and around the city, even if it is for a strip club. Jasper, owner and manager of the infamous club is looking for a new bartender who better than his wife's younger brother Edward, who seems to be obsessed with a certain innocent cell block girl, to join the already family run business. We see Carlisle as choreographer and performers manager; Emmett the lovable bouncer; Aro the controlling director; the loving partners as backing dancers and our favorite girls as the stars. Is there any hope of happiness for young Bella in this new strange place after everything she's been through; does a certain fan, recently new co-worker, have something to do with it…?

Introducing:

**Cell Block Girls **

Liz – Alice

Annie – Rosalie

June – Esme

Hunyak – Bella(at first)

Velma – Renee(at first)

Mona – Renesmee

**Dance Partners **

Alice/Peter

Rose/Felix

Esme/Marcus

Bella/Demetri

Renee/Caius/Heidi

Renesmee/Alec

**Relationship Pairings**

Alice/Jasper

Rose/Emmett

Esme/Carlisle

Marcus/Dydyme

Renee/Phil

Renesmee/Alec

Peter/Charlotte

Felix/Heidi

Aro/Sulpicia

**Singles**

Bella

Edward

Demetri

Caius

**Preview of the first chapter**  
(snippet #1)

Esme was finishing off her solo part, dancing with Marcus and twirling back towards her bars. As we all sang the snippet of the chorus the girls each had to make different positions on their own bars as I took precisely seven even slow steps out and in front of the six sets of bars making sure to step into my blue spotlight and do eleven chenes just as I started to softly speak my lines in Hungarian.

_Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,_

_hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg_

_lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan_

Changing it up a little I decided to do a pirouette holding my left leg up against my neck before landing out of the turn in a layout then followed by going down slowly in the splits. Demetri now standing behind me, lifted me up out of the splits elegantly, pulling me in tight so that my back was pressed against his chest, hooking his leg with mine he dragged our legs out to second on an angle slightly, his mouth at my neck as if we were in a moment of passion. It didn't escape my notice that he was in fact aroused as he pressed his hips against mine before spinning me around and we began our dancing around the stage as I continued to say my part.

_vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja_

_Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam_

_Dancing with Demetri across the floor I decided to change it up again. I looked him straight in the eyes, silently telling him to go with it, I prepared myself ready for my new trick._

_a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..._  
[ESME called out her part from behind her position on her bars]  
_Yeah, but did you do it?_  
That was my cue. Pushing away from Demetri I did a back flip landing in the splits and whimpered my line, pulling the white scarf out from between my breasts and arching my back so that my head met my raised back foot.

_UH UH, not guilty!_

There were cheers and screams for me, drowning out Renee's lines. Demetri raised me up out of my position and twirled us around as we listened to Renee say her part._  
[Renee]  
My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle._

Then Renee did something she's never done. She stopped. Why had she stopped? All of us girls looked at each other as we paused in our dancing with our partners, none of us knew what she was doing. What were we supposed to do? Oh god Aro won't be happy. I had to do something. So I did. I turned around elegantly from Demetri, taking a step towards where Renee was standing frozen.  
"What did you do then?

Can you remember anything?"

That seemed to snap her out of it and she looked me dead in the eyes, playing along that it was a new thing in the act.

"No. It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead."

Playing along, I gasped in shock, leaning back where Demetri caught me in his arms. Thank god he played along, maybe Aro won't be mad now…

(snippet #2)

"Renee you're done! Tonight was the last straw! If it wasn't for Isabella then it would have been a disaster!" I felt myself blush as we all heard Aro and Carlisle yelling at Renee. I didn't really do anything… I felt the guilt creep in as I knew Renee was going to be fired. Could I have done anything else…

"Come dear, you're obviously thinking too much. How about I help you get this wig off...? As much as it is lovely I miss seeing your beautiful hair." Esme said calmly as she took my hand and walked me down the hall towards my dressing room away from Aro's shouting. I didn't like it when he was angry. "You danced beautifully tonight Isabella." She whispered as she began undoing the many clips underneath the blonde wig that was attached to my hair.

"Thank you Esme." I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

"There, all done." She said once she had unclipped all of the clips, placing the blonde wig carefully on the mannequin head, and brushed out my own waist length rich brown wavy hair. I smiled at her in the mirror and she smiled back.

(snippet #3)

"Bella are you coming out with us tonight? There's someone who wants to meet you…" Rosalie said with a mischievous glint in her eye as the others just laughed. I felt bad, because they always asked me to go out with them but I always say no.

"Sorry, I should be going home. Maybe tomorrow night…" I smiled apologetically at them all. I noticed Emmett shift uncomfortably, muttering to himself something about someone called Edward I think I heard. Waving goodbye to them I rushed out of the club entrance out into the rain only to run into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" He trailed off as I looked into his eyes. I knew that look.

"Nessun problema era la mia colpa, spiacente." I rushed out before stepping away and walking quickly away from the handsome man with the shocking green eyes.

There's a small preview of a few snippets from the first chapter alone. This story is definitely different, but has been a lot of fun to write so far and if people would like to see it up on here then I will start posting the chapters once my other stories have been finished with their updates. It takes a while to get all the old files onto the new computer and sort through them. If there is much interest then I will start posting for this story sooner.


End file.
